The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to assuring correctness of data used by an application, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to assuring correctness of data missing due to a non-stable network connection.
Mobile computing is rapidly increasing taking advantage of the ever growing networking infrastructures to provide better services and/or user experience to users using their mobile client terminals, for example, Smartphones, tablets, laptops, network connected wearable devices and the like. Mobile and web applications executed on the mobile client terminals used by the users may often require data that is available from remote resources such as, for example, servers, remote services, backend services and/or cloud services.
The mobile and web applications may therefore interact with the remote servers over network(s) in order to fetch and/or acquire data that required during execution of the mobile and web applications. A solid and reliable network connection may therefore be essential for the proper execution of the mobile and web applications.